The Time for Theory is Over
by bev black
Summary: A small conversation between Ron and Hermione. Post ep-37 pre-Epilogue DH. A companion piece to His Best Source of Comfort


The Time for Theory is Over.

Exhaustion overwhelmed Harry, Ron and Hermione as they left the Headmasters study. Silently, they climbed down the staircase, past the gargoyles and out into the corridor.

Harry turned round, "I don't know about you two, but what I said about sleep, I meant. I can't face any more conversations now. Everyone wants to talk to me and I just want some peace. Do you mind if I head up to Gryffindor Tower and see if Kreacher will get me some food."

"Go for it mate. We'll tell everyone to leave you alone for a bit. Has anyone even checked the Tower is in a fit state for us to sleep there? I don't fancy sleeping in a pile of rubble. I'm sure Mum won't mind if we crash at home instead." said Ron wearily.

"I'm going up anyway. I'll come and find you if there's no roof or walls, but otherwise I'm going to sleep." Harry smiled feebly at his friends and turned towards the staircase to Gryffindor Tower.

Ron and Hermione stood together for a moment and watched him go. They understood, without the need for any conversation, that Harry needed some peace and quiet.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" whispered Hermione, eyes fixed on Harry's disappearing back.

"I think so. I mean, we've all got some thinking to do, right? After what Harry's been through tonight, he deserves a break. He hasn't had a chance to even sit down today – everyone wants to shake his hand or gush out thank you's. He's completely knackered. I expect it will take us all a while to come to terms with what happened last night" Ron showed an amount of insight that surprised even himself. He took a seat on the bottom step of the staircase.

After a quick sideways glance of shock at such sagacity, Hermione sat down beside him and recollected her train of thought. "Ron, I thought we'd lost him, earlier. I honestly thought it was over. I'm not sure I've got my head around the fact that he's still walking and talking. Did you believe he was dead? What were you thinking?"

"I thought he was dead too. I felt really sick. For a moment I thought I really would be sick too. But then it became one of those slow motion moments. You know how sometimes time seems to slow down and you can think really clearly. Its like you can pack a whole load of thoughts into just a few seconds – a bit like being a normal "you", if you know what I mean…" He smiled at his own joke and looked furtively at Hermione to see how she would take it.

"Oh, ha, ha Ronald. I may be intelligent, but even I don't think at supersonic speed." She whacked him playfully on his arm. "But I think I know what you mean. Once I had taken in what I was looking at, I think I had a similar experience. Nothing like a bit of mortal peril to focus your thoughts."

A awkward silence fell between them.

All of a sudden, Hermione let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling far above her.

"Is it always going to be this awkward?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…"

"Maybe…" said Ron cautiously.

"Talking about us. We just always end up in a mess. I'm just so sick of playing games, aren't you?" She turned to look at him and he reluctantly turned to face her as well.

Hermione was a mess. Her hair was really scorched from the Fiendfyre and she had scrapes, bruises and burns all over her arms and face. Beneath the general sootiness, however, Ron thought he could detect a faint blush on her cheek. Blimey, he thought, I don't want to screw this up again.

"No, I don't want to play games any more either. Mione, I'm not very good at saying stuff, but I do really care about you. And in my mad slow motion, rapid thought moment, it was you that came into my mind. About how you had just kissed me in the Room of Requirement and how, if Harry was dead, I might never get to kiss you back properly and tell you how I feel."

"Oh," said Hermione in a slightly dazed voice.

"Well…. Come on, if I'm baring my soul then you could do the same…"

In confusion, Hermione said hurriedly, "I think I made my feelings pretty clear when I made you drop all those Basilisk fangs. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ooooh, yes" breathed out Ron.

"Well then.." said Hermione carrying on rapidly. "I just thought we should make sure that it wasn't just something that had happened in the heat of the moment. Sometimes it's easy to get carried away and do something a bit unexpected in life threatening circumstances. And you shouldn't feel guilty if its not what you want and you want to tell me to get lost. In the long run it would be better for both of us.."

Ron gently placed his hand over her mouth, stopping her in mid flow.  
"What book have you been reading now – some mad old hags relationship advice? You want to know what I think? That sometimes the time for reading and theory is over and at that point you've just got to try it. A bit like Charms or Transfiguration, but a lot more fun."

Hermione drew breath to protest about her favourite subjects not being fun, but was stopped by Ron leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips.

After a short, quiet moment of bliss, they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"So, are we on?"

"Yes"

"You do realise that I'm never, ever going to live this down with my family, don't you. Fred and…" Ron's voice tailed off as the realisation that the words Fred and George wouldn't sit so happily together any more hit home again.

"Fred would have teased you so badly, but I know he'd be really happy for us" said Hermione gently. "Come on, let's go and find the others in the Great Hall and stop anyone going after Harry."

"Before we go, one more thing…" and Ron jumped to his feet, turned and pulled her up into a fierce hug. "I'm never letting you go, ever again. And I'm sorry I was such an idiot with Lavendar and about Krum. I was so jealous and acted like a stupid prat."

"Well, just for the record, I'm really sorry for the vicious canaries and every time I see those tiny marks on your forehead I feel awful" added Hermione in a small voice, tracing one of the marks with her finger.

Ron picked her up in his arms and swung her around, and on landing again, kissed Hermione very thoroughly and for quite a long time.

"WEASLEY AND GRANGER – OOOOOOH! Weasley and Granger! He, he, he! I'm going to enjoy spreading this little bit of news" Peeves cackled high over head and swooped down over their heads shouting "Weasley and Granger" in his favourite sing-song voice.

The moment was lost. Ron broke away from Hermione in annoyance.  
"Well, any chance we had of keeping this quiet for a bit just went out the window, or should I say, into the Great Hall." He span round suddenly, "Oh no. Mum. She'll go mad if she finds out from Peeves and not from us. Come on!"

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and sprinted off down the corridor. Hermione tried really hard to run, but couldn't stop laughing and eventually collapsed in a heap of giggles at the foot of a statue just outside the door to the Great Hall.

They were too late. Inside the Great Hall, a very cheerful Peeves was shouting to anyone who would listen (and anyone who wouldn't listen too) "Weasley and Granger sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Ron stood and gazed at the doorway in bewilderment as his ears got pinker and pinker.

"Come on" said Hermione, getting to her feet. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can kiss you again in public!" and this time it was her turn to grab him by the hand and march him into the Great Hall.

They were greeted by an overwhelming barrage of noise. It seemed as though Peeves' news was just the tonic that everyone needed and no sooner were they in the room than everyone was clapping and cheering. Bill let out a loud wolf whistle and even George was grinning at them. Mrs Weasley came flying across the room and engulfed them both in a huge hug.

"Is it true? Have you finally sorted yourselves out? I knew you were made for each other from the moment we met you, Hermione dear." And even though Molly Weasley had shed many tears that day, fresh ones sprang into her eyes as she looked fondly at her youngest son and the girl she had counted as an extra daughter for so many years.

Mr Weasley clapped Ron on the back and said "Marvellous news. Just what we all needed to hear!"

Looking around, Hermione spotted that one face was missing. "Where's Ginny?" she asked sharply. It was difficult not to still be jumpy when someone was missing, even though the war was over.

Molly patted her arm, "It's alright dear, she's gone up for a sleep in Gryffindor Tower. I thought she was going to fall asleep at the table and we'd already checked the state of the Towers in case anyone needed to sleep. She went up about half-an-hour ago."

Hermione looked at Ron. She wondered if Harry had found Ginny when he got to the Common Room, or if she'd gone up to the dormitories. She pulled out her wand, and waving it around them both, she muttered the word "Muffliato".

"You are OK about Harry and Ginny, aren't you?" she asked Ron.

"Yeah, I guess so. I know he was following her about on the Marauders Map for a while and although we didn't really talk about it again after the birthday incident," at this point Ron went a little red, "I'm pretty sure he never stopped caring about her. I only hope he doesn't bear the brunt of the Weasley fury."

"Ronald Weasley, you never cease to amaze me! I love you." Hermione whispered in his ear.

There was a moment of stunned silence and then Ron turned and whispered back "You know, I love you too, Mione" and, without caring who was looking, they shared a perfect moment of happiness as the Great Hall buzzed around them.


End file.
